1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus of the code-compressed image information for use in a facsimile, an electronic file or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as shown in FIG. 1, in such a kind of apparatus, a decoding circuit (hereinafter, referred to as a decoder) is arranged at the front stage of an image memory and the code-compressed image information which has been transmitted is decoded and stored in the image memory. According to this method, the image information is stored in the image memory on a pixel unit basis. Therefore, the amount of the information of the image signal in the image memory is the amount of information in the original itself, so that when the image information is stored in the image memory, it is easily possible to easily discriminate how many standard scale recording sheets the stored information amount corresponds to.
However, as the information amount increases and the processing speed of the image is made high, as shown in FIG. 2, there has been considered an arrangement having an image memory to directly store the image information which has been code-compressed, in which the decoder is arranged as the post stage. According to the latter method, the compressed image data is stored directly. Thus, in the case where the image memory having the same circuitry is used, an extremely great quantity of image information can be stored as compared with the former method (FIG. 1).
However, since the image information stored in the image memory is compressed according to the method of FIG. 2, the amount of the data after decoding cannot be easily calculated from the amount of the data stored in the memory. Therefore, upon recording and outputting of the image data using the standard scale recording sheet, it is difficult to discriminate whether the image data can be recorded on a single standard scale recording sheet or not.